


Kakehiki

by MurayamaTsuru



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alcohol, Dreams, F/M, Kissing, Mild Humor, References to Rurouni Kenshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurayamaTsuru/pseuds/MurayamaTsuru
Summary: Kamui forces Abuto to watch Rurouni Kenshin with him, resulting in Abuto having a dream about a certain Kujaku Hime
Relationships: Abuto/Kujaku Hime Kada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kakehiki

**Author's Note:**

> Round two of reposting my old Gintama fics, I posted this one around 7 years ago.
> 
> At the time, I had just gotten the Rurouni Kenshin Best Theme Collection CD and Tactics by The Yellow Monkey was stuck in my head. So I wrote and Abu/Kada fic vaguely based on the song

A door opened to a darkened room and Abuto staggered in, kicking the door shut behind him. He stumbled over to his bed and, without even taking his shoes off, flopped face-down onto his pillow, and groaned loudly into it. For some reason, Kamui had had decided to spend the whole day watching some show called Rurouni Kenshin. Abuto had really been hoping he could skip this event, there was work to be done, but what would the admiral of the Harusame Space Pirates know about that? About shook his head and was about to leave the common area, but Kamui had given him a look that had implied violence if Abuto didn’t comply immediately.

With a barely suppressed sigh, Abuto sat down and asked Kamui why they were doing this to which Kamui replied, “Because, Abuto, we should study the Samurai in order to better defeat them.”

Abuto had felt an intense urge to face-palm…He wanted to remind Kamui that this show (an “Anime” apparently, all the rage down in Edo) was set in an alternate timeline in which the Amanto had never invaded earth, so whatever they watched wouldn’t garner them any particular strategic advantage anyways (besides, Kamui never used strategy in the first place, why was he starting now).

Before Abuto could say any of this though, the look returned and all objections died in Abuto’s throat. Abuto groaned quietly, as Kamui smiled and pressed the play button on the remote.

Approximately a whole day later, the two had finished watching all the DVDs Kamui had (Abuto did not know how Kamui had convinced him to stay and watch all 62 episodes and he was too exhausted to care). Not that he would ever admit this to Kamui, but Abuto liked Rurouni Kenshin much more than he thought he would (if this was how all Anime were, no wonder it was so popular on earth). Abuto had ended up so engrossed, that he hardly registered the passage of time (and the mountains of paperwork that were most definitely piling up). But, once Shishio had been vanquished, the reality of the past 24 hours (and said exhaustion) had set in. Bleary-eyed and yawning, Abuto and Kamui parted ways, stumbling back to their respective rooms.

With the beginnings of a major headache making its presence known, Abuto groaned again as images of a red-haired Samurai and a man who looked like a mummy flitted through his head. Burying his face deeper into his pillow, Abuto closed his eyes. He hoped he would be able to get some sleep, tomorrow would be hell otherwise. Abuto doubted sleep would come to him, though, watching TV for a whole 24 hours was too much, even by Yato standards. But, after a few minutes Abuto drifted off murmuring song lyrics that he couldn’t get out of his head, “君のしぐさに振り回されて夢中の愛は俺の中で踊る…”

_Abuto was sitting on a bench facing the ocean, a small cup and a bottle of Saké next to him. He watched as the sun sank steadily into the horizon and took a sip of his Saké. For a moment, he worried that without an umbrella he wouldn’t be able to relax, but the thought suddenly occurred to him it didn’t really matter at the moment. There were more important things to worry about_

_But what could be more important than the sun burning him to a crisp? Before he could he could dwell on this further, she appeared. Abuto shaded his eyes to get a better look at the radiant beauty who had appeared before him. Upon recognizing her, he felt his heart skip a beat, she looked even more dazzling in the fading light of sunset, “Kada…what are you doing here…?”_

_For a moment, there was a lonely look in Kada’s eyes, but he blinked and the look was gone (had it been nothing more than a trick of the light?). Kada smiled at them and Abuto felt his breath stutter out when she said, “I came to see you, Abuto. Do you…not want to see me?”_

_She pouted, eyes downcast and his heart skipped a beat again, “Of course I want to see you! You’re a much welcome break from Kamui after all.”_

_The pout was gone instantly, replaced by a sly smile, making Abuto wonder if this had been the answer she’d been looking for the whole time, “Oh, is that all I am to you, Abuto, a break?”_

_Abuto groaned, was this all just some kind of test? If it was, he seemed to be failing miserably. Before Abuto could think of something more appropriate to say, all thought ceased as Kada pressed herself closer to him, “If I am just a distraction to you,” Kada said, her hand found its way into the hair at the base of his neck, pulling lightly and earning a shiver in response, “then I guess I’ll just have to have some fun, won’t I?”_

_Just as soon as the contact had started, Kada pulled away and Abuto felt suddenly cold. Abuto watched, unable to move, as Kada reached around Abuto for the Saké bottle. She picked up the cup and slowly poured some Saké for herself. As she brought the cup to her lips, Abuto’s throat suddenly felt very dry. He needed more of that Saké. Now._

_Noticing Abuto’s thirst, Kada turned to him again, that smiling again, “You want some, Abuto?”_

_Throat too parched to speak, Abuto nodded mutely. Kada’s smile grew, “I’m not sure you deserve any. After all, I’m just a ‘break from Kamui’ for you. If I give you some this Sake, won’t that be the end of your break?”_

_Abuto found his voice again and said gruffly, “You’re not just a break to me, Kada. I’m not going to run back to Kamui after one drink.”_

_“Oh,” Kada said, smile turning sly, “In that case, I must let you have some then.” Abuto nodded and reached out to take the cup from her, wanting quite desperately for an indirect kiss. But, she tugged the cup out of his reach and downed the contents herself._

_Abuto blinked, at a loss. Hadn’t she just said she would give him some? He opened his mouth to ask ‘why’, when, suddenly, she was a lot closer. Abuto’s eyes drifted to Kada’s lips and he could feel his face heat up. If he leaned in just a little bit he’d be able to…_

_Suddenly, her lips were on his and the world seemed to stop. Eyes wide, he could barely react as Kada transferred the Saké she had just swallowed to him_

_Choking, he pushed her away and swallowed. Trying to catch his breath, he spluttered, “What…was…that for…?”_

_Kada smiled again and wiped away a thin line of drool from her mouth with her thumb, “You looked thirsty, so I decided to give you what you wanted.”_

_Not quite the answer he had been looking for,_ _Abuto glared at Kada, roughly wiping his own mouth off, “You realize I could have choked, right? Next time, try giving a guy a warning.”_

_Kada returned Abuto’s glare with one of her own, “I was just trying to have a little fun. But, if you aren’t interested, I’ll go. You can have as much_ _Saké as you want all by yourself .”_

_Kada turned as if to walk away and Abuto felt his throat go dry once again, she wouldn’t just leave him like this, would she? Abuto grabbed her hand, “Wait, Kada! I didn’t mean that. Please stay.”_

_She stopped and looked at him once again and Abuto knew he had been played. How could he have fallen for it this badly…?_

_With a smile that he was beginning to think was just a lure for him once again on her face, Kada pressed herself to him once again. Her hands were in his hair again, and he felt more than heard her whisper, “Shall we start up where we left off…” Abuto felt a shudder pass through, his mind hazy in that way he always felt for Kada. Vaguely, through the hazy fog that came with Kada’s lips, Abuto noticed a full moon overhead._

_Somehow, the two ended up in a large bedroom. Breath coming in shallow pants, Abuto’s eyes were glued to Kada as she slowly ran her fingers through her long hair. He was starting to feel rather impatient. Couldn’t she see how much he needed her? Once she was finished with the unnecessarily thorough grooming, she was pressed against him once again, making him ache even more._

_She really was a tricky one, that Kada. He felt so very weak looking at her, so full of faults. There was some part of him that berated him for being so stupid around this manipulative woman, one day she would be the death of him. But at the moment, he couldn’t care less. As her hands traveled down his body, little else mattered. There was only her and him and this moment between them._

_In that moment, They danced together in that dark room, tightly pressed together into eternity…_

Abuto’s eyes snapped open as he heard his alarm go off. Still half-asleep, he looked around half expecting to see Kada with him. But she wasn’t there and the reality that he had just had a very vivid dream based off of some stupid song from an Anime crashed over him.

With a groan, he pushed his hand through his sweaty hair. If Kamui wasn’t his boss, he would definitely berate him for forcing him to watch 62 of those Rurouni Kenshin episodes in a row (even though he had enjoyed it…). Except, Kamui was his boss, so there would be no berating today, just a regular day of paperwork and, if Kamui decided he wanted to ‘learn’ more from that Anime, more distracting TV shows.

‘But first,’ Abuto thought as he stood, ‘I need a cold shower…’

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! The lyrics from the beginning are "Kimi no shigusa de furimawasarete muchuu no ai wa ore no naka de odoru" which loosely translates to "Your actions manipulate me as hazy love dances inside me".
> 
> This was my attempt at writing something "sexy". I didn't think I did a good job when I first wrote it and I don't think I did a great job rewriting it. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it and maybe we'll meet again!


End file.
